vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isshin Kurosaki
|-|Past Isshin= |-|Isshin= Summary Isshin Kurosaki (黒崎 一心, Kurosaki Isshin), formerly known as Isshin Shiba (志波 一心, Shiba Isshin), is the former captain of the 10th Division, husband of Masaki Kurosaki, father of Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, and Yuzu Kurosaki. Isshin is the former head of a branch of the Shiba Clan and the current head of the Kurosaki family. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Isshin Kurosaki/Isshin Shiba Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, former Shinigami captain, under the Tenth Division and former head of a branch of the Shiba Clan and the current head of the Kurosaki family. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Sent back base Aizen a considerable distance with one finger flick and could clash multiple times with him. Caused a large gash on Aizen's head with a Getsuga Tenshou) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with base Aizen) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Took a point-blank Raikōhō from base Aizen) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended human melee range with physical strikes, tens to hundreds of meters with Kido (depending on their level and intensity, they can range from building sized to multiple city blocks sized blasts), at least several hundred meters with Getsuga Tensho (his Getsuga Tenshou dwarfed entire city blocks) Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Engetsu and Kaikyō Kotei Intelligence: Isshin is a very smart combattant and has over 100+ years of experience and knowledge. Weaknesses: Isshin can't safely and freely use his Bankai, as Aizen states it puts a considerable strain on his body, rendering it unusable if he is heavily injured. Isshin himself has noted heavy injuries prevent him from fixing his Reiatsu properly, hence why he cannot activate it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unnamed Energy Technique: Isshin can take his blood and spit it onto his Shikai, doing so activates a large wave of deadly spiritual energy to emanate from the sword and take out his opponent. Getsuga Tenshō: An ability exclusive to Ichigo and Isshin, at the instant of the slash, the Zanpakutō absorbs and condenses the user's Reiatsu before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. Knowing the name of the attack increases it's strength greatly. File:Engetsu_Released.png|Shikai Engetsu File:Isshin's_Unamed_Attack.png|Isshin's Unnamed Energy Technique File:IsshinGetsugaTensho.gif|Isshin performing Getsuga Tenshō Bankai: Not revealed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Parents Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blood Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Captains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6